


Teaching Intimacy

by peterplanet



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterplanet/pseuds/peterplanet
Summary: she puts the stars in peter’s sky and he’d do anything for her. but, sometimes, he wishes that he knew how to love her properly.





	Teaching Intimacy

She built the stars in Peter’s sky. Anyone who saw her, who saw them together knew it. It was in his eyes, present in his soft breaths and seemingly never-ending smiles that only formed when he was around her.

Her name was (Y/N), and she was his universe. She was his first girlfriend, his first real romantic commitment and she was being so patient, so kind about it all.

 _“I’ve never kissed anyone before,”_  he had admitted through a sheepish glance sent to the floor. He couldn’t bear to look at her, couldn’t bear the disgusted look that would surely be painted on her features. It would kill him to know that (Y/N), the first girl that he ever really had as a constant in his life, found him disgusting because he was such a virgin that he had somehow become a negative virgin.

On a linear scale, Peter Parker had less experience than anyone had ever thought humanly possible. He knew that he  _liked_ girls, he knew that he was  _into_ them, he just didn’t know how to talk to them. He didn’t know how to act with them, how to communicate with one that he liked, and for him to have a girlfriend was nothing short of a miracle.

But (Y/N) hadn’t laughed. She hadn’t kicked him out of her house, hadn’t told him that she wanted nothing to do with him because she was kind. She was patient, gentle, and loving. And never would she belittle Peter for having less experience than the average sixteen-year-old.

 _“That’s okay,”_ she had assured him.  _“You have to have a first before you can have a second, third, or whatever number, right? I’m flattered that you trust me enough to be that first for you.”_

And then she’d kissed him on the cheek. It was such a simple gesture, something that she’d done hundreds of times before they were officially together, but it had meant so much to him in that moment. Everything that they had ever done together had led them to that moment, had brought them together in her bedroom on that night where he had finally mustered up the courage to tell her how he felt. And she hadn’t been brash about anything, never angry that he hadn’t confessed sooner, never doubted the intentions behind his feelings. And who would?

He was Peter Parker— _is_ Peter Parker—a boy so impossible, so devastatingly wonderful that often times she felt as though it would break her heart. He’s Peter Parker, a boy who gives so much of himself and expects nothing in return. He’s Peter Parker, a boy who would light the entire state of New York on fire if it meant that she would just smile at him, just be happy for even the briefest, most miniscule fraction of a second. He’s Peter Parker, and he prioritizes the happiness of others over himself, would never do anything that wasn’t for another person.

And it’s because of this that she didn’t leave, because she cares so deeply for him that they could just lie together in silence for all of eternity and never kiss and she would still be happy. They could merely lay parallel to each other for the rest of their lives as boyfriend and girlfriend, two teenagers with a lot of love to give and so little of it received, and she would never complain. If it means that he’s happy, if it means that Peter Parker is happy for her in the way that she is for him, she would do anything.

 _“This is always about you, okay? We’ll go as slow as you need to. We don’t even have to kiss tonight, okay? Just…whenever you’re ready, I will be, too.”_ And then she had kissed his cheek again, smiled at him, and he had known that she was everything he had hoped his first girlfriend to be and more.

* * *

She always laughs at his dumb chemistry puns.

Ned says that it’s a sign that she’s in it for the  _‘long haul’_ , whatever that means. He always says that they were a match made in heaven, two dorks meant to cross paths in the hallways after English. They were meant to be together in the same way that he and Ned were meant to be best friends; life has a funny way of showing you the people that you deserve in the right moments and the ones that you don’t in the wrong ones. But, maybe Ned is biased in the same way that (Y/N) is when she talks about his beautiful looks and charm. It doesn’t mean that it doesn’t feel good to hear, though.

Michelle calls them gross. She says it with a smile, shakes her head as she does and sticks her tongue out and pretends to gag whenever they walk by her in the hallways. She’s joking, obviously, and you can tell when you see the way that her eyes light up and she shakes her head. If Peter didn’t know Michelle so well, he would miss the ghost of a smile that traces her features when she sees them together. It’s nice for him to know that his two best friends like the girl that he can see himself falling in love with.

May loves her, too. She always asks them to keep his bedroom door open when they’re together, but often times she leaves them home alone for long stretches of time. It usually happens while she’s at work or has to make a quick run to the store. It’s in these moments that Peter thinks about their future together, especially when they’re curled up on the couch and she’s resting in his arms.

“D’you ever think about us?” He asks her, his brown eyes so wide and soft that she can hardly handle how heart-breakingly beautiful he is. Every day, (Y/N) is reminded that Peter Parker is the type of boy that you fall in love with. He’s the type of genuine that never turns sinister, the type of sweet that never turns sour. “Like, our future?”

And then she’s beaming at him so brightly that she could replace the sun (but he hopes that she doesn’t because that means that he would see her light, her beauty, eight minutes after it happened. Peter much prefers to see her beauty live and in person, right as it’s happening).

“Yeah, actually,” she admits with a smile so bright, so large that it nearly swallows up her words. “All the time. Do you?”

Peter’s cheeks are flushing now as he studies her (e/c) gaze. She’s so earnest, so perfectly honest in this moment that he doesn’t mind speaking his mind to her. “Yeah,” he admits, much like she had only moments before. He knows that his smile is taking up a large part of his face, although still a much smaller portion than hers.

“I, well, I think that we’ll have kissed by then. Maybe done more, I don’t know. I think about us going to college, maybe not the same one because I’d never make you give up your dream for me and I know that you’d never do that to me, either. We’d manage the distance and I’d go a little bit insane, my roommate would probably hate me for how much I talk about you. I’d be visiting you every weekend and your roommate wouldn’t mind, she’d ask if I wanted to move in, if I needed my own bunk. We’d be that couple on your campus, that gushy one that’s so in love that it makes everyone sick, but in a good way.”

She’s laughing now, so hard that he has to pause and wait for her to stop. His smile is wide as he does, his touch soft against the skin of her arm as he focuses on her. She’s so beautiful, so wonderfully beautiful that it takes his breath away. And it’s then that Peter Parker kisses (Y/N) for the first time.

Her lips are soft against his, gentle and knowing in the places that he’s too rough and insecure. She’s kissing him, her hands are on his cheeks and he can feel her smile against his lips as he tries to focus on how good she feels. He’s inexperienced and he knows it shows, but he couldn’t have pictured a better first kiss than this one.

“Wow,” she breathes when he finally pulls away, her smile still present as she looks up at him with eyes that are glistening. “Really, Peter, that was…good.”

“You couldn’t tell that I’m painfully inexperienced?” He asks with a shy smile, so bashful that it nearly breaks his heart.

“No,” she admits earnestly, “you were perfect. You are perfect. Kissing me after telling me how you’ve been thinking about having a life with me? You’re one of a kind, Peter Parker; really, honestly, uniquely, one of a kind.”

And then he’s kissing her again, so gentle that it almost breaks her heart as his hand rests on her cheek. That’s the only driving force that’s keeping her together and it makes her happy to think about, makes her light up to think about how much he loves and trusts her in this moment.

Maybe Peter Parker isn’t the most experienced. Maybe his lips move a bit awkwardly against hers, move a bit slowly in a way that she understands to be the fault of total inexperience; but if this means that she gets to spend more time showing him how to work it all out, then (Y/N) wouldn’t mind teaching him the crevices of intimacy at all.


End file.
